Let The War Start: Part 1
Plot ''Opening Scene Ben Tennyson was just enjoying a smoothie,with his best friend Rook Blonko,as he tried to choose what to do with his life,now that the Universe was saved from Maltruant's reign. Rook:How much time are gonna stay like that Ben? Ben:Rook,bro,I don't have nothing to do!I should go to college! Rook:But who'll protect the galaxy? Ben:Well I think Max and the others will be good without me there! Rook:Really?Those Max and the others? Ben:You got a point. Soon the cloud are covered by an dark smoke,as an giant ship was roaming around Bellwood's aerian space,as Vilgax also destroyed some Planes and Helicopters in its way,as suddenly all the screens around town changed to Vilgax's wish. Vilgax:Ben Tennyson!We finally meet again! Eon:And we are back with another plan to get the Omnitrix! Ben:Aw...Come one!!Man! 'OMNIVERSE THEME SONG PLAYS!' Act One Vilgax’s ship hits with many laser rays from all of it’s cannons,almost breaking the whole foundation of Bellwood apart. Ben:It’s hero time! Transformation:Ben’s body becomes black,his two eyes merged into one eye,from his head appears two wires.As an tail appears and an green bodysuit appeared around his body,as Ben transformed into Feedback. Feedback:Rook!You call on the rest of the Plumbers of Bellwood!I will finish off Vilgax and Eon! Rook:You’d better turned into Clockwork,shouldn’t you? Feedback:Leave me with the Technical Things for later,Rook! Rook runs towards Max’s Plumberings,where the Plumbers HQ was hidden,as Feedback created an mass of Energy that hit Vilgax’s ship,as it suddenly glitched,to Vilgax’s and Eon’s confusion. Eon:He destroyed the ship’s Intercom! Vilgax:It hasn’t how!I even build this one ship better than the last! INTERCOM:Error!Error!You’d better leave the ship immediately!Autodestruction procedure starts!Time remaining about 30 minutes! As the ship starts glitching even badly,as alarms starts playing,alerting Ben immediatly,as he thought that the ship will destroy Bellwood City in seconds…. Feedback:It wasn’t a good idea at all!It’s gonna smash right in Bellwood! Vilgax:Even if I’ll die!I’ll take you and the Omnitrix with me,Tennyson! As the ship starts losing altitude,Ben’s Omnitrix glitches out as well,and in an red flash,Feedback’s muscular figure was replaced by good ol’ Ben’s figure. Ben started to his the Omnitrix many times,as suddenly,the Omnitrix turned black,then broke apart to Ben’s shock. Ben:Wha...What!!? Vilgax:Eon!!You fool!What have you done!!I needed the Omnitrix! Eon:(Maniacal Laugh)You really thought I was working for you!?Hah!I was working on rebuilding Maltruant! Ben:Maltruant!?And then why did you destroyed my Omnitrix!? Eon:Without your fancy watch!Without it!I can finally take the Hands of Armageddon!And revive Maltruant!! Vilgax:But how are you gonna Eon:Elementary Vilgax!I’m just gonna… Eon disappears in an portal and teleported away,in an unknown location,with unknown intentions. Unknown Location…. Eon comes there through a portal and walks towards an destroyed Maltruant,as he de-aged its body to what it was once. Maltruant:Thank you for rebuilding me Eon,Did you occupied of Vilgax and Tennyson? Eon:Yes,they’re all gonna die!I put even your Time Bomb inside the ship,and thanks to Tennyson’s Feedback transformation it is already charging!In around 30 minutes,the universe will be ours!! Maltruant:Good,but what about Tennyson’s Omnitrix? Eon:I aged it,towards 1.000 years,where it completely disintegrated! Maltruant:Then when Bellwood gets destroyed,the Time Bomb will explode!Excellent! Act Two Back in Bellwood…. Soon 10 cars with the letters “S.E.C.T.” written on it,S.E.C.T. meaning Special Extraterrestrial Containment Team,to Ben’s shock,instead of The Plumbers coming first,instead S.E.C.T. did?That was a premiere! Soon out of one of the cars,Lieutenant Steel appeared and walked straight towards Ben. Lt. Steel:Tennyson!What’s going on? Ben:Vilgax’s ship is going to crash right towards Bellwood! Lt. Steel:The Cause? Ben:It’s was my fault somehow… Lt. Steel:Tennyson.Talk.Now. Ben:Fine!I turned into Feedback!And I shoot a giant Energy Beam towards It,but I didn’t thought what’ll happen next!And this is what’s happening!In less than 20 minutes Bellwood will forever be gone.But what are you guys from S.E.C.T. doing here? Lt. Steel:Azmuth,the first thinker sent us here. Ben:Then why didn’t he sent the Plumbers? Lt. Steel:Haven’t you heard that all the plumbers are fighting a Pietroranopiens? Ben:No...I don’t even know what a Pietroranopiens are!Anyways...that still don’t responded to my question.What.Are.You.Doing.Here. Lt. Steel takes something like a watch from his pocket,it was build from Green plastic and Gray Metal,as it had a very known green hourglass insign on its front facet,it was very clear...it was an Omnitrix. Ben:A new Omnitrix? Lt. Steel:How did Azmuth called it…?Yes!I remember!The Omnimatrix V10! Ben:What does that V stands from? Lt. Steel:Version,and take it!You need to destroy that ship right now!And catch Vilgax! Ben takes the Omnimatrix V10 and puts it on his right hand’s wrist,as in an green flash,Ben was replaced with an spiky bulky wolf-like figure with bright green eyes and an green suit,it had black and white fur and had metallic gloves and shoes. DangerWolf:Whoa!Who is this guy?It’s not Blitzwolfer! OAI-10:This species is not known,but it has abilities to turn into an spiky cannonball,has a very evolved power,and can destroy objects with its sonic scream. DangerWolf:It’s a combination between Blitzwolfer,Cannonbolt and Humungousaur!?Cool!I’ll name it...DANGERWOOOOOOOOOOOOOLF!!!Prepare for the wreak!!VILGAAAAX!! DangerWolf turned into a ball and projected himself right through the Ship’s Fuselage.and make multiple explosions occuring,as he took Vilgax in the air,who right as the ship vanished in an last explosion,but Vilgax hit DangerWolf so hard,that made him fall right in an crater in the ground. Vilgax walked down,and put his foot on DangerWolf’s chest,which made Ben turn back into human. Ben:Aaargh!!! Vilgax:Die!!Die!!DIE TENNYSON!!! Ben:GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!! Suddenly an bullet was shot right through Vilgax’s head,as green blood started spraying. Act Three Lt. Steel:Get away from the boy,Vilgax. Vilgax:Lt. Steel!Do you think your puny goddamn guns will do something to me!?The Mighty Lord of Vilgaxia!The Evil Overlord of the Galactic Vilgax empire! Lt. Steel and the others in S.E.C.T. hit Vilgax with a multitude of Bullets and Lasers,that made holes trough Vilgax’s body,but as soon as that happened he regenerated. Ben couldn’t even move an inch,as he was almost on the brink of dying…. Lt. Steel:Why….Why Aren’t you die already!! Vilgax walk right towards the Lt.,as suddenly Lt. Steel fell on the ground,as an mysterious figure appears. Ben:You...You can’t be!Ma...Maltruant!!!I destroyed you 1 month ago!! Maltruant:Eon repaired me.But….Eon!You said the Omnitrix was destroyed! Eon:Hmm….It looks that he got new gadgets. Maltruant:It doesn’t matter!You already started the Time Bomb! Ben:I started it!? As the screen fades,we zoom in towards the Time Bomb,as it was ticking with the next numbers written on it “Time Left until explosion:05:58”,as it counts down,the scene fades as an “To Be Continued” and an Logo appears,the scene becomes red and then the episode ends. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben gets a new Omnitrix. *Maltruant gets revived. Minor Events *Eon and Vilgax team up. *Ben accidentally starts the time bomb. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Lt. Steel Villains *Vilgax *Eon *Maltruant Aliens Used *Feedback (first reappearance) *DangerWolf (first appearance) Trivia *Dangerwolf is from the same species as Bashmouth from the Reboot species. *This is the first episode in the series ''Omni-Extra. *The new Omnitrix's appearance was inspired by Ben 23's Hero Watch and Reboot Ben 10's Omnitrix. *The episode happens 1 month after the events of Ben 10: Omniverse, and 2 weeks after Ben finished his galactic road trip. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:TV-PG